Zombies & Dragons The os
by CMGeek
Summary: AH/AU:


_Zombies__ & __Dragons__ - __the__o__/__s_

**Disclaimer****: **_Stephenie __Meyer __owns __Twilight__. __I __merely __play __with __the __characters __for __my __own __enjoyment__, __and __hopefully __yours__._

_**A/n:** This is being reposted in memory of mad4hugh who loved it and asked about it often, but was lost to us recently. G, girl you will be greatly missed! ~C_

_**Izz**__** (**__**Isabella**__**Swan**__**) - **__**May**__** 2009**_

"Hey Izz, what are you up to tonight?" Jasper asked as he nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend's neck, his fingers threaded through Demetri's raven black hair. His own blonde hair a mess of waves tangled in Demetri's fingers. The two of them made a pretty pair, all lean muscle and ink covered skin.

"I have umm… an appointment coming in at 11pm. It should only take a couple of hours to work on. After that…" I shrugged, putting the finishing touches on a sketch for a client. "I guess I'll go home and fall into bed. What are you guys up to?"

"We thought we could hit the diner for a bite to eat… maybe head out to the drive-in. You're of course welcome to come along." Demetri answered smiling wistfully at Jasper.

I smiled while watching them, sighing inwardly; ten years together and still in the honeymoon phase. I loved them but whenever I went out with them, at some point in the evening they forgot I was with them. On more than one occasion I had to break them up before they got a little to frisky in the front or back seat of the car… with me in it. I was pretty open-minded but there were certain things I could do without seeing thank you. You know, things like watching my best friend and his boyfriend screwing each other's brains out.

"Well… as appealing as that sounds." I rolled my eyes setting my pencil down on the desk. "I think I will pass. You two lovebirds have fun though." I stood up, shifting my leather skirt so it wasn't quite so bunched up, walking over to lean against Jasper's station.

"Izz you spend way too much time alone. You'll never meet anyone slaving away here at the shop." Jasper chided, standing up to start picking up his station. He was so wrong though, I had already met someone. I'd play along though because my relationship was hard to explain.

"Yeah well we all can't be as lucky as you two." I shrugged as I fixed my hair in the mirror on the wall by his station. The client I had coming in wasn't a client at all, it was _Him_ and there was no way I was spending this evening alone. Yet more information that they didn't need to know, I thought with a smirk. "Besides, being alone has its perks. I can do what I want, whenever I want."

"You mean whoever, whenever." Rosalie giggled from her perch at the front desk, flipping through a recent piercing magazine. I rolled my eyes at her, applying a fresh layer of lip gloss… strawberry… _his_favorite.

"That's not true Ro, she is pretty selective. When was the last time Izz? Three months? A year? Actually if I remember correctly, that Jake fellow was almost two years ago. I don't recall seeing you with anyone since then. That's pretty sad my sweet." Jasper laughed and I glared at him.

"Whatever. Why does it matter? I don't need sex all the time like all of you seem to." I pulled my polo off, tossing it over onto my station and pulled a loose fitted tank over the top of my purple lace bra. The tank itself was slightly see-through; it was something that I knew he loved to see me wear. He had confessed once how he hated me covering up the art that covered my skin. He loved every one of my tattoos.

I watched Rosalie raise an eyebrow at me, a smirk sliding across her face. I had a feeling that she was on to me about my little rendezvous. I just raised an eyebrow at her in return. If she was trying to get me to blush it wouldn't happen. For a year and a half I have been able to keep this secret, I wasn't going to let a little blush give me away.

"No I guess you wouldn't when you have _the__rabbit_." Demetri teased with a laugh, falling into one of the armchairs near the door of the shop. I picked up Jasper's water bottle and chucked it at him, hitting him in the shoulder only making him laugh harder. Why had I ever let him over to my house?

"Shut the fuck up Metri! Why don't you all just get the heck out of here already?" I was fully annoyed now causing that stupid ridiculous blush to pop unwanted. I didn't know why they felt the need to constantly tease and irritate me. A look at the clock showed it was already 10:15, at this rate I wouldn't get much time to relax before he got here.

"Touchy touchy… Hey, why do you have a client coming in an hour after we close up anyways?" Jasper inquired while he placed his tattoo gun into his drawer, locking it and turning off his lamp. Ignoring his question, I nearly sighed out loud when he pulled his shop polo over his head and tossed it to Demetri. I licked my lip as I watched his delicious muscles moving fluidly under his inked skin; most of that ink was put there by yours truly.

Jasper was a walking masterpiece. His back was covered in my best work. It wrapped clear around over his shoulder and down his right arm. It took forever and was worth every minute he spent in my chair. He wanted to look like a rotting corpse, so that's what I did. His skin appeared to fall off in some areas, leaving only muscle and bone visible. It had been featured in a few tattooing magazines and had brought a lot of business to our shop.

I almost whimpered when Jasper pulled on a gray vest with purple pin striping, cutting off the perfect beauty that he was. He winked at me, then looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

"Huh…" I stared waiting for my mind to come back to the present. Oh right… he wants to know about the client. "Oh… um… He is just really busy, the later sessions work for him, and seeing as we close early on Tuesdays it works out for me too." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Does this client have a name?" Rosalie asked as she shut down the shop's computer, no doubt having checked our appointment schedule for said name. I knew she wouldn't find one, but the appointment was in there as a cover. "There isn't one in the computer."

"Well he's a celebrity, you know how they are. I'm helping him keep his anonymity." It was a weak excuse as we had celebrities in and out of our shop more often than not, who sung our praises all over the damn place. But I couldn't rat out my relationship yet. I enjoyed the secretiveness of it. We shared everything here and so it was nice to have something that was solely mine.

Our conversation was interrupted when Emmett came barreling through the door. "Rosie, my love muffin!" He scooped her up off the stool she was sitting on and planted what sounded like a really loud and sloppy kiss. He was going to piss her off.

"Emmett put me down you dumb ox!" She slapped at him and he dropped her back down on the stool.

"Man oh man was the airport insane tonight. Paps damn near running people over, mayhem I tell ya." He boomed as he threw himself into a couch, getting comfortable. I peered at the clock, 10:30pm… Wouldn't they ever leave? "I guess some British actor came back into town. Sent the media into a feeding frenzy, they were shouting questions at him. Insane, not a life I could live."

So he's here! My heart leapt up into my throat. Okay I needed to get them out of my shop. "Alright ladies and gents, I do believe it is time for ya'll to head on out to that dinner and a movie right?"

All eyes shifted to me. "In a hurry Izz?" Came Jasper's reply, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No." _Fuck__yes__!_ I need to get laid and all of these people standing around here is totally going to put a damper on that. "I just figured now that the gangs all here that you would leave. No big, waste away in front of me if you want." I brushed invisible lint off my shoulder, trying act like the cool bitch that I knew I wasn't.

"Don't worry Izz, we're leaving. You sure you don't want us to bring back a bit of food for you and the _client_?" Rosalie asked cocking one very well manicured eyebrow at me. _Fuck__, __she__knows__something__is__up__._

"Na, I'm not that hungry. Thanks though Ro, I will see you all tomorrow, ya?" I answered straightening up the different albums that showcased mine and Jasper's work. I would probably spend the next little bit fidgeting until they leave and even more while I waited for him to get here. I took another sly glance at the clock, 10:34pm. I sighed, trying to keep myself from grabbing them all to escort them out myself.

Rosalie hopped up off the stool; Emmett lifted himself off the couch and stared at me thoughtfully before shrugging and wrapping his massive arms around Rosalie. "Come on muffin, I need some grub." He nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

"Izz be good, Jazz, Metri, we'll meet you at the diner." She grabbed her purse and followed Emmett out the door, the little bell chiming to announce their exit. I felt a bit of the anxiety lift.

"We'll take that as our cue." Demetri said as he grabbed Jasper's hand and made a beeline for me. "You, my dear Izz, have a lovely evening. You do need to start dishing some details on this mysterious 'client' of yours." He kissed me on the forehead as Jasper wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Isabella, I know you are hiding something. You are more jittery than a jay bird. I just want you to be safe." He kissed the back of my neck as he pulled my hair up and clipped it for me. No doubt admiring his own handiwork on the back of my neck. He pulled away and grabbed Demetri, dragging his lover off toward the door. "Have fun, but don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said with a smirk.

"And what haven't you done Jasper Whitlock?" I sneered at him, already knowing this list was rather short.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" He trailed off as Demetri opened the door and yanked him out through it.

I chuckled as I walked over to the door they just exited through, throwing the lock and turning out our main sign. I pulled the blinds shut as I flipped the door sign over to the 'Sorry, We're Closed.' position.

I almost skipped back to my station and set out my supplies. Inks that I would need to finish the piece I was working on, a new package of gloves and sterile needle. I dashed back into the private room and grabbed some sterile gauze, a fresh roll of medical tape and a couple small packages of Polysporin. I made my way back to the front dropping off my newly acquired items. I looked yet again at the clock; 10:45pm.

Well shit! I dropped down onto my stool and tried to calm down. I hadn't thought setting up would take so little time an amount of time. Now of course I had fifteen long minutes to wait until he got here.

During our times apart I tried not to think about him too much. I was pretty sure that if I had it would leave me a mess and I really didn't want to have to explain that shit to Jasper. This time we had been apart for a full month. We kept in contact of course but it's just not the same as having him in the flesh. But now that he would be here soon I could allow myself to get lost in thoughts of him.

Edward Masen. He literally stumbled into my life while I was in an old book store on the outer edges of the city. It was one of my favorite places to browse. I loved that little store because of the scent that spilled through the door the moment you opened it. Old books and knowledge. _Yes__, __its the smell__! _Of course now it held much more importance to me, as the place I met the love of my life.

I was just browsing the stacks when in through the door stumbles this bronze haired God. He rushed to the back of the store, ducking behind a row of Horror Fiction. He peeked around the corner back the direction he came, as I watched in stunned silence. I recognized him immediately as a British actor I had seen on a recent movie poster during a trip with Jasper and Demetri to the drive-in. Not more than about six feet from me stood _the_ Edward Masen. I stood stock still, trying to remember how to breathe, a book of Latin poetry in my hand. The silence filled the air around us while I stared, my mouth likely hanging open, for what must have been ten minutes before he finally turned away from the front and slumped against the stack with a groan.

That simple sound, coming from his lips, ran right through me to my core and I shuddered. The book I had been holding slipped from my clumsy fingers, falling to the floor with a loud thud. His head shot up as he stiffened, his sage green eyes met mine. Several seconds passed before he stood up a bit taller and the sexiest smirk spread across his lips.

The rest they say is history. For a year and a half we have been stealing as much time together as our schedules allowed. I had the shop to run and he had a burgeoning acting career he couldn't just drop. We spent our time apart learning every little thing about each other, by talking for hours over the phone and through endless emails. Our moments together were nothing like I had ever experienced before. We just fit.

I jumped when there was a rather desperate rapping knock on the back door of the shop. I hopped up, tripping over my feet for a moment, nearly falling on my ass in a rush to run down the hallway to get to the door. He was here! I tripped for real just steps from the door and slammed hard against it.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward's smooth velvet voice came through the door. I could hear the smirk he must have been wearing in his voice. I imagine that he could picture what happened. I was definitely not known for being graceful. I laughed as I pulled myself up off the floor. I released the lock and wrenched the door open, almost knocking myself over again as it banged hard against the wall.

"Hello Bella." Edward greeted me with the sexy grin I loved so much, his eyes moving from mine down in a smooth passing motion over my body. His gaze felt like it could burn the clothes right off my body. I let my own eyes rake over him, grateful for the tight fitted jeans. I would have to remember to thank God later for whoever designed such a sinful item of clothing. He had them paired with a Death Cab t-shirt. A Seattle Mariners baseball cap perched on his head, covering his lovely bronze locks. The man had never seen a game but wore the team gear just for me.

"Edward." I whispered breathlessly, because damn he just did that to me when I saw him. His eyes locked on mine, he stepped into the shop, grabbing the door and pushing it shut with a bit more force than was probably necessary. The lock reengaging with a loud click, made me jump just a little. I could feel the heat of his body radiating from him, my skin prickled with goose bumps at feeling him so close. I drew in a deep breath and could have fainted. How is it that he could smell so perfect all the time?

"You have new ink on your arm…" _Ever__the__astute__one__. _One sweep over my body and he had already spotted the changes. He trailed his fingers up my left hand, leaving a trail of fire as the tips of his fingers passed over my wrist, up my forearm and ending at the crook of my elbow. "...right here." He traced over the small blue, green, and purple sea turtle.

"Jasper. He added it just after you headed off to Germany." I tried desperately to get my heart rate to slow and to keep my breathing steady but it was a hard battle. Edward standing so close to me clouded my mind. I reached out and grabbed his hand that was still tracing over the tattoo and tugged him in the direction of my chair. "Come on, I want to finish your piece."

Edward followed me out to the front of the shop. "How was your flight?" I asked as I readied the things that I had lying out. I watched out of the corner of my eye while he tossed the hat he was wearing over onto Jasper's chair, and then his t-shirt joined it. It was very tempting to say fuck working on the tattoo and just get down to the business of fucking.

Oh how I loved his body. His lean muscular build was only further enhanced by the growing amount of ink that covered his body. When I had first met him he had exactly one tattoo. He'd gotten it when he was sixteen, his family crest on his right hip. Everything since then I have had the pleasure of adding. The piece I hoped to finish tonight was skeletal dragon. He had wanted it to be clutching his family crest, the wings spread wide up over his ribs and the tail wrapped back around along his lower back. It was completely outlined and most of the shading done, all that needed finishing was the shading of the wings.

"The flight was long but not too horrible. The airport on the other hand… you should have seen the crowd of leeches." He flopped down into my chair and positioned himself on his left side, raising his right arm up over his head. I bit my lip as I sat down on my stool and started to prep him.

"Emmett actually mentioned seeing them. I'm sorry they treat you like that Edward. I can't imagine having to deal with that on a daily basis like you do." I began shaving the area slowly, not wanting to hurt him. It was extremely hard to resist bending over and licking along his ribcage.

"No need for you to be sorry. It is just part of my life. And besides, getting to come here and see you makes it all worthwhile." I smiled at him and opened the needle showing it to him he rolled his eyes at me. He trusted me thoroughly. I prepared my tattoo gun and turned it on. He touched my face his thumb brushing under my eye then over my cheek. "I hope you know that I would do anything for you."

"I know Edward." I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly to his, pulling back before he could deepen it. "I love you."

He quickly pulled me too him and kissed me, slipping his tongue along my bottom lip to tease then pulling back. "I love you too, Bella." He settled back down and I started the shading, flinching when he did right at the start.

"Sorry." I mumbled concentrating on applying the gray ink to the dark outline. "I must say you looked incredibly cozy with that chick who played as your love interest in the movie you just worked on." I teased, the tabloids had gone absolutely ape shit over seeing Edward and little miss what's-her-face having lunch.

"Don't tease me Bella. I know you don't believe that crap." He groaned covering his eyes with the arm. I tried hard not to laugh, moving fluidly from the container of ink and back to his body, wiping up the excess as I went.

"I know but I can't help but razz you about it." I leaned over and blew my breath against his nipple, pulling my gun away from his skin as he shuddered.

"Don't do that Izz! You're not even ten minutes in and I'm hard as a fucking rock. Do your job!" He growled at me and I laughed.

"Again, it's too easy once you're here in my chair." I settled back in and worked on perfecting the shadows on the wings. I worked silently for a while trying to ignore Edward's eyes following my every movement.

"You're so beautiful when you're lost in your work." He whispered and I felt my blush flush my skin. As I went back for more ink, he shifted freeing his left arm a little so that it lay across the chair instead of under his head. He immediately started too fiddled with the ties on my shirt between my breasts. My heart began to race and I had to pull back slightly to let my breathing still a bit.

"Edward… you're distracting me." I chided him and he chuckled.

"Would you rather I ignored you?" He licked his lip before pulling it between his teeth. His eyes most decidedly eye fucking my chest.

"Well… no. But the faster I get done with this the quicker we can move onto the more…" I debated for all of about two seconds before I leaned into him, taking his nipple ring between my teeth and pulled. A delicious sound left him as his eyes snapped shut. I smiled, flicking my tongue at his nipple before releasing it. I moved up and placed my lips just at his ear. "… exciting things." I finished, licking down his neck as I sat back up, resuming the task at hand.

I giggled as he mumbled under his breath things like: "Evil seductress" "Naughty nymph" "Teasing wench". He really was too fucking adorable. As I worked on his body he would constantly mumble and grumble about getting me back for being so insolent. I would just chuckle and blow another breath against him. I know it was mean, but it wasn't as if he was the only one suffering. My nipples were hard and ached for his touch, and the throbbing between my legs almost unbearable.

An hour later I turned off my instrument and smiled. I took one more look over it as I wiped up the excess ink and the little bits of blood. It was perfect if I did say so myself, and I did.

"All done." I announced happily and Edward hopped up quickly from the chair and looked himself over in the mirror. He wrinkled his nose and I frowned. The smile I had been wearing falling from my face.

"What's wrong?" I stood beside him, looking over the tattoo again. Maybe I missed something?

"I don't know. It's just…" He started, shifting a bit and squinting his eyes. I was starting to get irritated now. I couldn't for the life of me see what could be wrong with it. It looked ten times better than the sketch. If he didn't like it now I was going to be pissed. It had taken the greater part of the last six months to complete. It looked perfect, so what the hell was his problem. I put my hand on my hip and glared at him.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're looking at it like its crap!" I bit my lip to stave off the tears that wanted to come as my anger flared. I had put so much time into that piece and he hadn't cracked a single smile yet. Not even so much as a compliment. "I swear Edward, if you hate it I'm going to hurt you because you begged-"

I was interrupted by his hungry lips attacking mine. His fingers pulling the clip out of my hair, throwing it somewhere behind him, making a pinging sound wherever it landed. Edward grabbed my hair as it fell down around my shoulders. He pulled his lips from mine but not from my body, moving instead to my ear. "Bella, I have had to sit through you working on this tattoo for an hour now. With you teasing me in every way you thought you could get away with. Now all I want to do is reclaim what is mine." He pushed me up against the mirror and attacked my neck.

"Edward, your side." I gasped out, how I managed that in my current state boggled my already cloudy mind. His hands skimmed down my sides to settle on my ass, pushing me harder into the mirror. "Oh god." I moaned; his teeth bit down hard on my shoulder as he lifted me, I wrapped my legs around his waist instinctively. I ran my nails down his back, careful of his right side. He hadn't even let me dress it yet. Once I was secure around his waist he pulled my top up over my head throwing it somewhere behind him.

"Your skin is the softest silk and tastes of the sweetest nectar. Oh how I missed it." He groaned against my skin as he moved down along my collarbone to my breasts, which were heaving in front of his face, as I tried to catch my breath. "Fuck Bella… lace!" Edward nipped at my hardened nipple, through the lace, pulling it between his teeth as he ground his hard jean clad arousal against my center. I arched my back pushing my breasts into his face. He was driving me insane with need; the throbbing within me was almost painful.

"Edward… please… oohhh…God" I gasped out. He had pulled down the cup of my bra and his tongue ran around my nipple, flicking at the piercing, tugging on it with his teeth. Little shocks moved through my nipple down my body and added more fuel to the fire.

"I love the way I can take your breath away. Did you know you stop breathing for the briefest amount of time when I bite down like this…" He demonstrated, his teeth causing the most delicious pressure on my erect nipple. I pushed my hips into his, desperate for the friction.

Edward latched his lips around my nipple sucking hard while flicking his tongue rapidly over my nipple ring. He moved one of his hands up my thigh, finding what he was looking for without anything in the way. I may have forgot my panties today. He growled as he thrust two fingers deep within me. "Bella…mmm.. so wet." He groaned around my nipple, he released it using his tongue to trace the ivy vine that snaked around it before moving back up to my mouth. His tongue plundering my mouth as he curled his fingers with each thrust forward, hitting my g-spot.

"Fuuckkk Edward!" I dug my fingers into his shoulders, trying to ground myself as my body spiraled out of my control. His long fingers skillfully pulled me closer to my first real release in a month with each thrust inward. He added a third finger just as he started to rub fast circles against my clit. I screamed into his mouth as I felt myself tighten around his fingers, my whole body on fire as he pushed me closer to the edge.

"That's it love. Let it go! Cum for me." Edward urged me on, biting the tender flesh of my lip. I let my head fall back against the mirror as my orgasm took over me. I panted for breath, Edward's mouth leaving kisses all over my face and down to my neck. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to center my world again when I felt him thrust his hard cock deep into me. "Fuck Bella!"

Edward had a death grip on my hips, no doubt leaving bruises as he waited for me to adjust to him. I pushed against him giving him all the encouragement he needed to start moving. He began to thrust hard and fast into me, my back squeaking on the glass of the mirror with each thrust. "Edward, baby faster please." I moaned into his ear as he buried his face into my neck. I could feel every inch of him pulse within me as I begged him for what I wanted. This never ceased to get him harder and more turned on.

"Love you feel so fucking amazing." He grunted out as his pace became rougher than before. I screamed as he shifted just so and each new thrust connected with my g-spot. "Touch yourself baby… I want to watch you rub your clit." He pulled back, hands still gripping my hips as he pulled my hips way from the mirror. The new angle made us both groan on the next stroke. I pulled one hand away from his back to run down over his chest. I flicked the ring in his left nipple with my finger, making a low growl to flow from his lips. He retaliated with a hard thrust causing me to bite back a scream.

I dropped my hand down and with two fingers began to rub furiously at my clit. Edward's eyes dropped to watch and I followed, watching his hard cock slip in and out of me, my fingers moving in circles. It was too much, my body tightened around him, the fire spreading outward as I came hard around his cock. "Oh Edward."

"Fuck yeah baby, cum for me." He groaned, pushing me back into the mirror as his thrusts became frantic, then he groaned out my name as he came deep inside of me. His cock twitching as I tightened around him. He held me close as we both gasped harshly for breath, our chests heaving against each other covered with sweat.

I pushed him off of me so I could look at his ribs, suddenly worried that we may have hurt him in some way. "How… are you… feel…ing?" I gasped out.

"Fi…ne." Edward answered with a smile, pulling me back away from the mirror and dropping into my chair with me still wrapped around him. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me, his tongue mingling with mine. We were still connected and I loved it. "I'll be… even better … after we get to your place." He drew in a deep breath further calming himself. "So we can finish this the proper way."

I leaned in and kissed him. I looked forward to dragging him back to my apartment and doing just that. Then maybe tomorrow I could talk him into meeting the rest of my friends. I figured it was about time we came clean. I wanted everyone to know that he was mine, and I was his.


End file.
